Don't Be A Hero
by haydens-sweet-lil-angel
Summary: Sara finds it hard to understand the way Derek has been recently acting. First, he has decided to go off with Nikki, and really hits the dancefloor with her at Steppes, but he comes back to Sara. What’s going on? Also, Sara is being threatened of being


Title: Don't Be The Hero  
  
Author: FredsLilAllstar (A.K.A FootieGurl, Dyz)  
  
E-mail: Duncansgirl@pigpig.net or FredsLilAllstar@hotmail.com  
  
IM: Yahoo!: lil_punk_rocker00 or guardian_angel_of_ice. MSN: dyz35@hotmail.com (old address, very old address. Don't use the account anymore for e-mails. Only for MSN chat.)  
  
Summary: Sara finds it hard to understand the way Derek has been recently acting. First, he has decided to go off with Nikki, and really hits the dancefloor with her at Steppes, but he comes back to Sara. What's going on? Also, Sara is being threatened of being thrown out of Julliards. Will she pull through? Things are getting tough for Sara, but how will she deal with it? Story in Sara's POV  
  
Chapter 1: "Rule No.1: Shut up when I'm talking."  
  
I woke up early, looking forward to school strangely that morning. Yawning, I leapt out of my bed and slipped on my slippers. Suddenly, the telephone rang. I jumped, placing the milk jug back onto the table and reaching over for the phone on the little round table.  
  
"Hello?" I called, drumming my fingers impatiently on the breakfast table as no answer came. "HELLO?" Finally, a voice I easily recognized called back at me,  
  
"There's a snow-day Sara. Steppes is openin' early so get on down here."  
  
"Oh…it's you, Derek! You scared me for a sec. Ok; I'll be right over. Bye." I hung up and rubbed my eyes. Steppes, opening so early? How unusual! It wasn't even eleven o 'clock AM yet! Sighing, I pulled on my black skirt and boots, a strappy glitter top…  
  
I was making my way through the white, quilted streets in my long, fur coat when my name was called. Startled, I jumped and turned to where the sound had come from. There, stood the unmistakable shape of Nikki. Her black hair and in my opinion monkey like face faced me, her muddy brown eyes staring daggers.  
  
"You better keep away from Derek at Steppes."  
  
"Screw you." I replied, attempting to stride away. She grabbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear,  
  
"Watch it, white girl, coz I ain't puttin' up with you, gettin' in my way as I said before to you. Derek and me are back together, so I think you should get screwed."  
  
"YOU'RE A LIAR!" I screamed back at her, people all over the backstreets staring at me. "YOU'RE A LIAR AND I WON'T PUT UP WITH YOU!" I ran off, tears in my eyes. She had hurt me, I had let her get to me. She was lying, wasn't she?  
  
I entered the music-filled building, disco lights flashing across the ceiling, walls and floor. Hundreds of people were on the dancefloor with either partners or themselves, dancing to the beat. There, in the corner of the room was Chenille, waving at me. I ran towards her, but was pulled back and to the floor by a cold hand. I yelled as I hit the floor. It was Nikki and her friend Alyssa.  
  
"Look, bugger off!" I shouted at her, but she laughed at me and beckoned to Derek. He followed her, smiling down at me. I stared disbelievingly as he danced with her. I stormed angrily out of Steppes, Chenille and Derek following me closely.  
  
"Sara! SARA!" I ignored him, but Chenille finally managed to stop me in my tracks. I watched Nikki walk past us, satisfaction written all over her face. She waved cheekily at me and I stuck my middle finger up at her. The smile disappeared from her face and she stalked away in a huff.  
  
"Sara, look, we were just dancing, like I did before when you had your second time at Steppes, remember?"  
  
"What was that kiss all about then." I said stubbornly, folding my arms and turning my back on him.  
  
"I think I better leave you two alone." Chenille stared at Derek sternly, angrily, before walking away.  
  
"Sara, I …"  
  
"I what? What was it all about Derek?! HUH?! Am I not good enough for you?! Or is it white people?!" I turned to him, tears leaking down my face. I was so angry. I shouted and shouted at him.  
  
"Look –"  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO LOOK, MR REYNOLDS! I'VE SEEN IT ALL!! Oh yeah, and rule no.1, shut up when I'm talking." I said nastily, stomping away and leaving him bewildered and hurt behind me, but I didn't care. He'd probably go off with Nikki now and forget all about me. He's probably even forgotten that I'm moving away in less than a month's time!  
  
I returned home, slumping myself onto the couch. The morning I had spent at Steppes had only lasted half an hour, and I was tired, angry and upset at the same time. I wish I had never gone. When I least expected it, a knock came at my door. I sighed, pulling it open. There, stood Nikki, Alyssa and their new friend, a girl named Renée. I attempted to slam the door on their sourpuss faces, but Nikki thrust her hand onto the dirty wood with a 'smack'. She was smiling evilly, and her two friends smirking like they had just seen the funniest thing in the world.  
  
"What the hell do you want? And how did you get my address?"  
  
"Oh, a certain guy called Derek gave it to us just a second ago."  
  
"Look, aren't you happy enough with what you've got? Derek and me are over, so go and visit your new boyfriend."  
  
"Revenge is so sweet though Sara, so sweet." Nikki clicked her fingers and Alyssa plus Renée leapt onto me.  
  
"Get off of me! Get off!" I screamed at them. Nikki closed the door and grabbed one of my favourite cushions. It was the biggest in the house, and the heaviest. She covered my face with it, Renée, Alyssa and herself sitting on top of me. Muffled screams escaped my mouth, but not the cushion. I screamed and screamed, air was running out. Two minutes passed…three minutes, four and then five. They lifted the cushion off my face and I could breathe again. I took large gulps of air, panting heavily. Then, I could hear bath water running. Alyssa and Renée had my arms behind my back in some kind of lock, as they dragged me into the bathroom. I struggled and tried to kick them, but they slapped me until my face was red and sore. Nikki switched off the taps, and there, in front of me, was dirty, deep and muddy water. Nikki thrust my head under the water and I felt two heavy heads on my own head. I supposed they had taken off their trousers, underpants and socks, as they couldn't stand getting wet, let alone dirty. Five more minutes passed, but this time they carried on sitting on me, and I knew it. They were determined to kill me this time. I could hear their laughter drowning me instead of the water. All of a sudden, the bathroom door broke down and I heard a voice shout,  
  
"SARA! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" They heavy weight that was upon me dispersed, and I could hear feet quickly shuffling out of the room, out of the flat room. I had no energy to pick myself up and when I had been brought out of the water, I saw who it was. DEREK. Suddenly, I had fainted clean out.  
  
I woke up in my bed, a dark figure hanging over me. I blinked as everything came into focus. Derek was sitting at my bedside, saying something I couldn't hear yet. I blinked again and struggled to sit up. He pulled me up, and I rested against the wall.  
  
"Are you ok? I saw what Nikki did and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you earlier." I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm just so glad you saved me! Nikki that bitch…I knew she would try to kill me one of these days!" His face was full of mingled fury.  
  
"I'll get her, I will!" Derek yelled loudly, clenching his fists. There was a long, uncomfortable silence to follow after his statement, but soon enough, he had broken it once again.  
  
"Hey, um, I know your dad won't be back until gone three thirty so why not stay at mine? You can share a room with Chenille 'n me. Leave your dad a note." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Clambering out of bed, I began to pack my bag.  
  
We once again stepped out into the cold, chilly streets of Chicago South, covered in a white snow quilt, stretching for as far as the eye could see. Dark, grey clouds rolled in, blocking out the sun, resembling a golden ball. The grass and black iron gate was frosted with ice, sharp, dagger-like icicles hanging from the house porches like sharks' teeth.  
  
When we had reached Derek's house, Chenille was standing at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She looked slightly irritated.  
  
"Where the he-ell have you been Derek? Me 'n Moma Dean o' been worried sick about you!"  
  
"I was going to apologize to Sara, but I saw Nikki tryin' to drown 'er, so I rescued 'er and waited till she woke up. She's stayin' round ours tonight, left her daddy a note to say so coz he wouldn't be home till three thirty AM." Chenille's icy expression that was matching the weather changed to a sunny smile.  
  
"Well girl, c'mon in and make yerself at 'ome! Ai?"  
  
"Ai!" I replied gleefully, glad someone appreciated my company.  
  
Upon entering Derek's house, I noticed it was much bigger than my own, dirty little flat.  
  
"Wow." I breathed, raising my eyebrows and letting them fall quickly.  
  
"Nuthin' special!" Chenille and Derek chorused, smiling a smile that bared his pearl white teeth. I smiled uncertainly back at him, but luckily he didn't notice my half-heartedness. He dragged me down the landing, into a big room, containing a triple Decker bunk bed.  
  
"OH, SLAMMIN'!" I cried happily. They laughed at me, but I ignored this, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
Ok, more to come soon but I've been real busy (as I've said in a couple of fics) so bear with me if you want more. 


End file.
